1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for measuring the dimensions of a space, in particular a buccal cavity with upper and lower jaw dentition, using a scanning device that is introduced at least in part into the space that is to be measured, and a device for carrying out this process.
2. State of the Prior Art
Processes used to measure upper and lower dentition and apparatuses for carrying out such processes are known, for example, in the form of the dental use of mechanical impression trays. When this is done, a pair of impression trays an upper jaw impression tray and a lower jaw impression tray) that correspond to the anatomical conditions of the buccal cavity of the particular patient are selected and are checked with respect to size and fit by inserting them into the buccal cavity. After the selection and checking of a suitable pair of impression trays, both of the impression trays are filled with a paste-like impression paste and are then inserted into the patient's buccal cavity in such a way that the impression paste of one impression tray surrounds the upper jaw dentition evenly and the impression paste in the other impression tray surrounds the lower jaw dentition in the same way. The impression paste solidifies within a few minutes, and when the paste is still in the elastic state it, together with the particular impression tray, is released from the upper or lower jaw dentition, respectively, and removed from the patient's mouth. Once the impression paste has finally hardened, this is inserted into a suitable outer tray and the tray is then filled with plaster of Paris or a similar substance. As soon as this plaster of Paris, or a material that is like it, has hardened, the impression paste is removed. In this way, one obtains a geometric-topographic impression of the configuration of the buccal cavity, in particular in the area of the dentition, such as may be required, for example, for orthopaedic work that is to be done on the jaw or else for the production of dental protheses or the like. A disadvantage in this known process and device is the inconvenient and time-consuming production of an impression, the lack of any correlation between the upper and lower jaw impressions, the lack of any measurement of the articulation of the jaw, the inaccuracy of the process that is brought about by many possibilities for error and the difficulties involved in evaluating the results that are obtained.